Sonia Kaplan
|species = Human/Witch |gender = Female |height = 5'7" |hair = * White-Blonde with blue streak * Dyed brown while at Hogwarts |eyes = Blue |skin = Pale |family = * Adler Kaplan (Son) * Efrem Kaplan (Father) * Liesel Kaplan (Mother) * Monika Kaplan (Sister) * Valex Bloodmire (Brother in Law) * Merlin Kaplan (Nephew) * Veronika Kaplan (Sister) * Elijah Kaplan (Uncle) * Eden Kaplan (Aunt) * Edna Kaplan (Aunt) * Jannik Hertz (uncle) * Thorsten Hertz (Grand-Father) * Svava Hertz (Grandmother) * Valeria Hertz (Step-grandmother) * Elke Rosier (Aunt) * Felix Rosier (Uncle by Marrige) * Ciarán Rosier (Cousin) * Beata Hertz (Aunt) * Fränze Hertz (Great-Grandmother) * Pankraz Hertz (Great-Grandfather) * Bastian Hertz (Great Uncle) * Maggie Hertz (Great Aunt by Marrige) * Frieda Hertz (Seccond Cousin) * Lars Hertz (Seccond Cousin) * Katinka Hertz (Seccond cousin) * Alasdair Hertz (Seccond Cousin) * Rainer Hertz (Seccond Cousin) |Animagus = White tiger, with blue stripes |jukebox = America - The Last Unicorn |Wand = Elm, fourteen inches, unicorn hair. This wand has been painstakingly carved with tigers. |Patronus = White tiger |House = Hufflepuff |Loyalty = Hufflepuff Doomadillo |job = * Bank Teller, Gringotts. * Keyboards Doomadillo }} A MurdourousPigion Document. Early Life Sonia Kaplan was born on the first day of hanukkah to Efram a banker and Liesel Kaplan a Pure-blood Socialite, She has an older sister Monika who claims Sonia is the worst hanukkah gift she's ever gotten. She Also has a younger sister, Veronika. Sonia grew up in Harrow on the Hill near to a muggle all boys boarding school in a large redbrick manor. She is also part of the Hertz family. Unlike her elder sister Sonia is proud of her Jewish heritage, but does not practice the religion staunchly, refuring to herself jokingly at times as a christmas tree jew. Hogwarts When Sonia was eleven she got her letter for Hogwarts, fondly remembering this as one of the best days of her life. When traveling down on the train for the first time, Monika ditched her crying little sister for her group of friends. This was the first time she met Lionel who invited her to share his compartment. She was sorted into Hufflepuff house along with Lionel Lovegood-Weasley. The two would often cause trouble in classes and have to be seperated by their teachers. Sonia was good at transfiguration and Charms, as well as playing piano in the commen room after lessons. She was also a chaser for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team but quit in 1995 after the death of Cedric Diggory. Sonia left Hogwarts with five mid level NEWTS, She did not participate during the Battle of Hogwarts due to the large proportion of her family on Voldemort's side. Doomadillo Sonia, along with Lionel, Eòghan, Aurora and Leon all formed the wizarding stoner metal band while they attended Hogwarts school, where they would sometimes play mini-gigs in the Hufflepuff common room. They have a large underground following in britan, but have yet to expand the reach of their band, They have played at the Nervous Nymph, and are working on relesing their first EP. Adult life Sonia has worked as her father's assistant at Gringots since graduation from Hogwarts, the job is well paid and allows her to own a nice house in Islington. Sonia has one son, Adler who's father is not in the picture, He currently attends Hogwarts and like his mother is a Hufflepuff. Trivia *Thats not a cigarette she's holding. *Lionel Lovegood-Weasley is her best friend. *She is god-mother to of Padma and Lionel's children. *Has never encountered a Boggart Category:Witch Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Female Character Category:Hufflepuff Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hufflepuff Alumni Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Category:Doomadillo Category:Rock Musician Category:Jewish Witch Category:Kaplan Family Category:Hertz Family Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Single